


Berries and Cream

by Chocobrolover



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Episode Ignis Verse 2, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Foreplay, Gen, Smut, World of Ruin (Final Fantasy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocobrolover/pseuds/Chocobrolover
Summary: "Hello Mr. Advisor."Ignis comes home to a naughty surprise.
Relationships: Aranea Highwind/Ignis Scientia
Kudos: 4





	Berries and Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: World of ruin: episode Ignis v2 (Iggy is not blind)
> 
> Enjoy! :D

"Hello Mr. Advisor."

Ignis was not prepared for what he saw as soon as he walked inside his apartment. _Mr. Advisor_ \- That's the nickname she uses whenever she's planning something naughty, and the mere sound of it already had him anticipating what's to come. How long has it been since she was last in Lestallum? More than a month? Almost two? Gods, he knew he missed her, but he didn't realize just how much until he heard her voice.

Being one of the few that had an operational airship, Aranea and her men often had to travel between Lucis and Gralea to aid surviving cities and distribute supplies. Most of the time, these trips take even longer than expected because she never leaves an area without making sure the demons within the periphery were kept at bay. He had been longing to see her once again, and he wasn't shy in expressing that to her, sending her sweet messages from time to time hoping she had phone service wherever she was. She had told him she was returning soon but she didn't mention when and he wished he could've prepared her favorite meal for her arrival.

Little did he know, _she_ came in prepared.

The first thing in his line of sight was Aranea's smooth and toned legs extended on top of his kitchen counter. As he turned the corner of his small hallway, he realized she was laying on her back on his island countertop wearing nothing but a lacey bra and underwear. Praise the Astrals for giving him the foresight of letting her have her own set of keys. Her head was tilted and cradled by the edge of the counter emphasizing her sternum and her ample breasts. Her face had a playful mischievous smirk, and he knew then this was going to be a long night.

Not like the night even ends at this point. There was no sun that would tell them the night was over. Everyday, Ignis had to face a battle with anxiety over this fact. It was very difficult to make a plan to save humanity from all the economic and ecological issues that came with the absence of the sun especially if you also have to account for the increasing amount of demon attacks. Most days left him with dread and disappointment. Though it seems this day was a different one, it was shaping to be one of the days he knew he would be thankful for the endless nights. And it's all because of the beautiful woman laying in front of him.

Her hand reached out for something on her side bringing it up to her lips.

_Is that?_

"Mhmmmm. The berries from Tenebrae are the best don't you think?" She said in a sultry voice after eating the berry, still looking at him from upside down.

Ignis remained stunned in his living room, only staring at her with his lips agape without making a slight movement. He needed more time to process what he was seeing. It was rare to find fresh fruits and vegetables these days that seeing actual berries held by a hot naked Aranea had him confused.

"They've discovered a way to keep growing the berries using artificial light... and guess who got free samples? They are smaller in size and a bit squishier than before, but the taste and flavor are almost the same... I'm gonna have to take Shortcake with me on my next trip so he can study the tech. Hopefully he can apply it here... Wanna try?" She picked another berry and extended her hand towards him. Her legs folded crossed by her knees with one heel resting on the edge of the parallel counter.

Ignis could already feel the thin layer of sweat forming on his forehead. How can she even say all those things in such a sexy, seductive voice? Of course, he wanted a taste, and he doesn't mean the berries.

He took few steps towards her without saying a word. Noticing a tiny drop of berry juice on her plump lips that he would very much like to lick off. Aranea motioned to stop, withdrawing the berry just before he took it with his hand.

"Uh-uh-uh. The berries aren't free for you." Her index finger wagged at every teasing 'uh' and her lips curved to her signature feral smile.

"Dare I ask what payment would be required?"

"First, take off your shirt and your glasses. "

Ignis was more than happy to oblige. He was already feeling too warm to be wearing a long-sleeved shirt. He removed his buttons one by one and Aranea's eyes widened at the slow reveal of skin. Just the image of Ignis undoing his shirt buttons was enough to stir the warmth in her belly. She had been laying there for almost half an hour after receiving Prompto's text message that indicated their meeting was over, patiently waiting for her lover to come home to surprise him. And seeing this view and his lean and toned muscles highlighted by the soft lighting in the kitchen made the wait all worth it.

"Will you be requiring any more payment?" He asked as he folded his shirt and set them aside neatly on his coffee table.

"Not at the moment. I will be collecting interest later though."

"A true seasoned mercenary." His lips curved into that perfect smile of his that she had grown to adore. She always loved it when he smiles like that.

Aranea took a moment to admire his half naked form. Then she continued: "The only rule is, you can't touch the berries with your hands. You can only grab them with your lips."

A berry was then placed on her lips signaling for a kiss and Ignis didn’t waste any time in grabbing the opportunity to take the berry. His arms settled on either side of her face. His hand caressed her shoulders and the upper skin of her breasts while they find their rhythm in kissing upside down. She tasted so sweet and fruity and after swallowing the berry he did not stop laying kisses and licks on her lips. Her hands landed on his cheeks. It was a little weird kissing him this way, but she still loved playing with his lips and the scar he had on there all the same.

She extended her neck even further at the edge resting the back of her head on the side of the table, placing one berry at the hollow of her neck. He bent his head to grab the berry but instead of swallowing it, he crushed it with his lips leaving berry bits and juices all over her neck. As with everything else, Ignis always made sure to thoroughly clean whatever mess he makes so he took all the time he needed to lick and suck on every messy berry juice on her neck, collarbone and even behind her ear eliciting a giggle out of her.

"That’s cheating!" Aranea protested between giggles.

Ignis couldn't help but smile at the lovely sound he was hearing. "On the contrary my dear, I am still only using my lips." He ran his mouth across the middle of her neck, and he felt the vibrations from the approving moan she gave on his lips.

She took another berry and tucked it in the middle of her bra. That one is a little tricky. He had to lean forward to try and pick the berry with his teeth. In doing so his tenting pants drew near her face. While Ignis was working on getting the berry off her bra, she smoothed a hand on his crotch, feeling and squeezing him firmly through his pants. Her other hand ran up his inner thigh until she can fondle with his groin. Ignis flinched at her touch bucking his hips closer as he laved the berry and her soft breast. Her lips reached him, and she started giving him open mouthed kisses through his tenting pants leaving him groaning continuously as he kissed her in delight. He then cupped her breasts and squeeze them together. She lifted her back to allow him space to undo her clasps while she used her own hands to remove his belt. She placed a berry on her abdomen and Ignis took it and traced kisses along all the lines on her skin he can reach.

She pulled his pants down and freed him of his boxers letting both article of clothing drop to his ankles. Her hand wrapped around him quickly, gulping after noticing how he was already throbbing for her touch and she started laying kisses at the tip, swirling her tongue over him making Ignis let out an undignified grunt. His grip on her breast and waist tightened and she abruptly pulled him closer by his hips.

"No more berries?" He managed to breathlessly ask. Already her skin was forming flushed patches from his strong and desperate clutches. They both knew Ignis never meant to touch her roughly each time he did, but that was the exhilarating thrill of it. Aranea always loved teasing him and bringing him to a point of raw passion and desperation that he does things that were out of his character.

"I'm saving some for later. Now I need to collect interest." Her lips parted, ready to accept him. He guided himself inside her mouth carefully to avoid pushing too deep. Her tongue moved and fluttered around him and the jolt of pleasure had his knees trembling against the counter. She placed both hands on his hips and pulled him in deeper until he could feel the tightness of her throat. Aranea liked taking him in deep in her throat, she told him she loved the way he reacts every time. But this is the first time they did it from this angle and it felt even deeper than all the times before. He could feel the tip of her nose and her warm breath by his balls, and he could see a slight lump on her throat that the tip of his cock was making with every inward thrust. And while the sight made him harder, he wondered if he was suffocating her, making him a bit hesitant to move. But her hands kept on pushing and pulling at him, telling him how fast and how deep she wanted him to trust, when to pause inside her - to which he ran a thumb lightly at the lump on her throat that made him quiver- and when to pull out for air. It all felt so gloriously great and so wet and so fucking tight. The gurgle in her throat and the moans she was making gave him heavenly thrums of vibration and tightness that only added to the ever-growing sensation making him drop his jaws and close his eyes shut. _Astrals, how is it even possible for it to feel this good?_

When they got to a comfortable and stable rhythm, and he was assured he wasn't hurting her, he finally surrendered to the pleasure. He was moaning, and gasping louder, and was no longer controlling nor holding his breath. A few breathless curses escaped here and there, and it was the most enrapturing sound in Eos. She would gladly lay there and do this all day everyday just to hear those sounds of music in her ears. He cupped her breast with his hands, playing with them while receiving incredible amounts of pleasure on his cock. One of his hands reached out between her thighs to give her a few strokes and she was so wet he can feel the moisture through her panties. The thought that she was enjoying this as much he was almost drove him mad making all sensation feel even greater.

When he reached the state of being a disheveled and panting mess, he pulled out wanting to save his climax for later. She let go of his hips and used the back of her hands to wipe her mouth and her cheeks. For the first time that night, she finally sat up, twisting her body to face him and placed a berry inside her mouth. He grabbed her firmly, pulling her closer to him and kissed her intensely, taking the berry with his tongue and biting on her lower lip. He could taste himself on her, mixed with the berry flavor making their kiss all sweet and savory. They were both lost in a lovely mix of wet, sloppy, messy, delicious berry goodness and he just drank her with a hungry passion while she returned every longing kiss with equal fervor. They separated for air and it was the first time they stared at each other properly that evening.

"Gods I missed you." She said as she cupped his flushed cheek, leaning in for another kiss.

"You have no idea how much I missed you too." He kissed her lips, her palm and then he went down to her neck. Her body shifted to fully face him and she sat by the edge of the counter wrapping her legs around his hips. He was poking at her entrance as he ground into her giving her a delicious friction that only made her feel more excited. She took another berry and placed it between her breast squeezing them together to hold the fruit in place. Ignis bent his head to lick her cleavage and then moved his mouth to her soft mounds to tease and nip at them with his lips. He pushed her to lay down on the counter once more leaving kisses down to her stomach, eating the berry she placed on her navel and then going down just above her panties. He pulled it down in a swift motion exposing her glistening velvet flesh right in front of him. It was so inviting, and he desperately wanted a taste. He lifted his head to look at her as if waiting for her approval and she held a berry between her fingers, holding it just by top end of her folds.

With a flat tongue, he bursted the berry on the hood of her clit which made Aranea yelp in surprise. The juices of the berry only added to the wetness that was already trickling between her thighs and Ignis laved all of it. He tasted her with pure intoxication and the added flavor of the berry made her taste even sweeter. Like a new flavor of his favorite dessert. Once he was able to lick all the berry bits, he pushed his fingers inside her pressing it in time with the rhythm of his tongue just the way she likes. Her moans grew louder, her toes curled over his shoulders, her back arched from the sensations and soon enough he felt her tightening around his fingers. He savored all the juices that came with her orgasm spending extra time to lick and suck on her to clean her thoroughly. He just couldn't get enough. He would even daresay this was indeed one of the best meals he has ever had on this counter.

Aranea sat up lifting his face with her hands and kissed him as she caught her breath. She pushed forward, grabbing him, and giving him a few strokes to make sure he was fully hard once again. She guided him inside her as he watched her face closely. It is one of his most favorite moments whenever they make love. That split second shift in her expression as he pushed inside her the first few times. They both moaned in relief while they took a moment to let her adjust. Then she fed him a berry, only to steal it from him with her tongue right after.

"I was originally planning on making you bake a dessert for me-mmh!" She moaned as he started thrusting. "But this is a lot more fun." She continued with a playful laugh.

"I could still make a berry cake with vanilla cream frosting with the leftover." How he was even able to conjure a _recipeh_ while thrusting into her was a new level of proficiency in his cooking skill that he didn't even know he had.

"Mmh! Right now, I want _your_ vanilla cream frosting- ah! -and I want you to pipe it in me."

He trusted at her harder after envisioning her tease, relishing her gasping moans in his mouth. Somehow, she managed to make his second favorite hobby (number one being pleasuring her) sound so delectably dirty and oddly enough, he found himself preferring it that way. She leaned back and propped herself by her elbows as she moaned louder with each hard thrust. Her face screamed wild sexual abandon and he just wanted to keep her in that state endlessly.

At some point she sat up and pushed him hard urging him off her. She patted on the counter wanting him to get up on it. He joined her, sitting at the top and moving his hips at the center while she climbed on top of him. Aranea straddled him between her thighs and sank down to take him in again. She fucked him hard and fast, and he found himself getting lost at the hypnotic motions of her breasts. He sat up to palm and kiss them, letting them bounce on his hands and on his face while she continued gyrating her hips. It didn't take long until he felt her squeezing and clamping down around him. Her moans turned into cries of ecstasy and he held her tight around her waist, pushing up at her deeply to make sure she felt every intense pulse. Afterwards, Ignis bit and growled on her shoulder as he moved faster and faster. She perked herself up to move better against his erratic hips and after a few more deep trusts, he came releasing his creamy frosting inside her with a loud shout.

They held each other tight as they regained their breaths sharing gentle kisses. She extracted herself off him with a soft grunt and sat beside him, their mixed juices spilling and spreading on the counter.

The Ignis of the past - the one that impulsively cleaned Noctis' apartment back in Insomnia - would have gone mad and ashamed about the mess they created, but the progressive Ignis of today - the one that learned how to live in a world full of literal darkness and chaos and somehow managed to fall in love at the same time - would happily keep the remnants of their love making on his counter a little while longer. At least until the next time he needed to use it to prepare food. Being near the woman he loved was far more important than whatever tick he had about keeping his surroundings in order and quite frankly, he was too happy at the moment to care for such silly things.

Ignis wrapped an arm around Aranea letting her rest her head on his shoulder while he inhaled the soothing scent of her hair.

"I fear I will be thinking about this every time I prepare food on this counter." He joked.

Aranea laughed. It was the sweetest sound he has heard in a long while. Squeezing a hand on his knee, she said:

"You're _berry_ welcome."

Now it was Ignis' turn to chuckle at her poor pun. Her unpredictable humor always gets to him. He kissed her head once again held her tighter.

His relationship with Aranea was far from typical. Aside from the fact that there was nothing "typical" about everything going on in the current apocalyptic world they live in, they were both bound to their duties and responsibilities preventing them from navigating their relationship the normal way. But despite this, they were somehow able to make it work. Somewhere along the lines they knew they found love in each other, that even if the roles they played in the world have proven to be quite an obstacle time and time again, they were still more than content with what they have. They may not see each other often, but the longing they feel whenever they're apart, and the happiness that comes once they are reunited were testament enough of the strength of their loving relationship.

"I'm really glad you're finally here."

"Me too. I wanted to share the berries with you before they go bad... And I can't go on any longer out there without a refill of that Iggy juice of yours in my tank." The last part earned her another laugh.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They stayed a few more minutes discussing plans during her stay, the hunts they were going to take together, and whatever it is she wanted to do before she had to leave again.

She may not be around Lestallum for long, but whatever piece of happiness they can steal was enough to spur him on until the day they're reunited once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment/kudos/feedbacks are always appreciated <3
> 
> Ayo! This was originally a sexy filler chapter for my ficseries but since life took over, I'm not sure when I can come back to focus on that work so I decided to just post this as a stand-alone since it was almost done. Hope you guys like this!
> 
> Note: English is not my first language so feel free to let me know if there are errors. :)


End file.
